Snuggling
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: <html><head></head>Envy tries to convince his boyfriend to take a day off from work. Fluff and snuggles ensue! Yaoi, Edvy.</html>


**Me: Technically, this is my second FMA story, but I count it as my first! Why? Well... I dunno. But I didn't like the first one very much.**

**Envy: But we got birthday cake, so it's all good.**

**Me: I warn you now, this is Edvy, and for those of you who (somehow) haven't figured out what that is- it's Ed X Envy. Duh!**

**Envy: We don't own Fullmetal Alchemist- brotherhood, 2003, manga, games or otherwise.**

**Me: *SPOILER!* if we did, Envy wouldn't have died and Wrath wouldn't have either! He wouldn't have turned evil, too (though that was epic) he would have stayed with Izumi. *END SPOILER***

**Envy: she got the idea for this fic from a story called 'Shades of Grey' by Bellzandtrinkets. Sentence 41.**

**Me: I warn you, Envy is slightly OOC. **

* * *

><p>Ed awoke slowly, his amber eyes drifting open. A lazy yawn escaped his lips and he blinked, attempting to stand. When he found that he couldn't get to his feet, he glanced down.<p>

A pair of pale arms were encircling his waist. Ed was lying on his side, a certain green-haired humunculus was holding him against his chest, curling into the younger boys back. Their legs were intertwined and Ed noticed his hair was out of it's usual braid- the way Envy told him looked sexy.

They were lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, which had held a blazing fire a few hours ago but was now ashes. The couple was wrapped in a large, thick comforter.

It was warm, and oh so comfortable, and Ed wanted nothing more to go back to sleep in Envy's arms, but...

"Envy... Envy, wake up." Ed whispered, gently nudging his lover.

"Five more minutes." Envy murmured.

"Envy, I have to go to work." Ed sighed.

"No." Envy answered simply, hugging the blonde a bit tighter.

"Yes, Envy. I'm going to be late if you don't let me get up." Ed said.

"Take the day off." Envy replied, his violet eyes slipping open as he smiled lazily at his boyfriend. Ed frowned.

"Envy..."

"C'mon, we're all warm and snuggly." The palm tree said, nuzzling his face into Ed's hair. "Anyways, why do you want to deny me my time with my adorable chibi?"

"We spend a ton of time together." Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Not nearly enough. I want to spend every second with you." Envy said.

Ed rolled his eyes and blushed. "I'd still have to get up so I could call in and tell them I'm taking a personal day." He pointed out, but Envy just smirked.

The Humunculus moved his hand from Ed's back and slipped it across the floor, picking up his purple cell phone that had been lying a few feet away. "There, now you don't have to." He said, handing it to the small alchemist.

Ed frowned, "you aren't gonna let me get up, are you?" He asked.

"Nope!" Envy said cheerfully.

"Fine." Ed flipped open the phone, punching in a familiar number.

After getting patched through to Mustang, he held the phone to his ear.

"Colonel Mustang here." a voice answered.

"Hey Mustang. It's Ed." He said, unconciously snuggling into Envy's chest.

"Hello Fullmetal." Was the reply.

"I'm calling to tell you that I'm taking a personal day. That's ok, right?" He asked.

"Of course. Have fun with Envy." Roy answered, leaning back in his chair.

"That obvious?" Ed questioned.

"I can hear him purring." came the answer, and Ed could just tell he was smirking.

Sure enough, Envy _was _in fact purring, cuddling the chibi in his arms.

Ed blushed. "Uh, y-yeah. Well, bye."

"Goodbye." Ed hung up the phone with a scowl.

"Well?" Envy asked.

"Shut it." Ed grumbled, wrapping his arms around Envy's neck.

"Yay!" Envy laughed, pressed his lips to Edwards. Ed kissed back, pulling Envy just a little closer as the Humunculus gently tangled his hand in the blonde's hair.

The sin slid his tongue along Ed's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Ed granted quite happily. The taller of the two slipped his tongue inside Ed's mouth, and a battle for dominance ensued. Ed eventually lost, much to Envy's delight. He continued to explore the familiar mouth, cirling his tongue around Ed's and tracing patterns on the roof of his mouth.

Ed shivered in delight, pulling back for air. Envy hummed happily and pulled his Ed back to his chest, hugging him.

"I'm glad I have nowhere to go today..." Ed murmured as his boyfriend stroked his hair, running his fingers through the blonde strands.

"Maybe you should listen to me and stay home more often, then." Envy said with a soft smile.

"Hmm... Maybe I will..." Ed smiled and nestled his face in the crook of Envy's neck, pulling the comforter a little tighter around them.

"I love you, Chibi-san."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: AYA, I FINISHED IT! Oh the fluffiness of it all!<strong>

**Envy: so review and maybe I won't come after you with a butter knife! *grins maniacally***

**Me: *edges away* **


End file.
